Yin Yang Metamorphosis
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Everything comes in two. Good and bad, fire and water you get the picture. Here people fall discovering the 2nd part of themselves. They're not like regular humans no. They have the ability to change their forms, into their poke-beast bodies. And Kinai is trying to learn the ropes of his new power. We find a mysterious girl helping him, who has far too many secrets hidden.
1. Chapter 1

Yin Yang Metamorphosis.

 **Author Notes(Mako): Sobbbbbb. it deleted on me, so i must retype T_T Sigh. I don't own pokemon and this may or may not be a series. If it is expect the chapters to take forever to upload.**

 _?-P.O.V_

Another has fallen. He's not the first to fall into our realm from the sky. The same pattern continues on. They drop onto our world scared, alone and unconscious. Bearing their first transformation. Where they are either found and taken away. Or they are left to sleep on the damp grass.

When they awake, they're usually confused, unstable and angry while wandering. I've experienced that all too well. So when I finally manged to handle my new life i made it my obligation to rescue those that arrive. Of course, I myself as everyone else knows the irony. For if anyone needs to be saved here...it's me.

I crept slowly. As to not disturb the newcomers slumber. I find it surprising how similar in age he looks from me. His deep black hair tousled from the wind. His tan skin covered with scrapes and cuts. Showing signs of burn marks. It was clear to me that he was in need of medical assistance.

I was relieved that it was already nightfall. I picked him up gently so as not to jostle him and aggravate his condition. It becomes a long walk for me. It's going to be a long night. As I stumble my way to a hidden cave. Already it's stocked with equipment I dragged with me for situations like this.

 _Kinai's P.O.V_

Ugh my whole body. It feels like it's on fire. Damn what happened to me?! My body automatically stiffens. **_"So you're at last conscious of your thoughts."_** What the hell? Who, no WHAT are you? And where am I? Some sort of hell hound creature. Covered in purple flames. I hear him chuckle.

" ** _We're in your mind, or rather I should say Our mind. And I am your other half, your pokemon self. I am what you can transform into. With my body you can manipulate the darkness and flames of hell."_** This is so weird. Transformation? Manipulate flames and darkness.

He pads his way over to me. ** _"You know what werewolves are right? Think of me as your beast side. You take my form."_ ** He gives me a sympathetic gaze. _**"No worries kid, you'll understand soon enough. Now wake up. You got a hot chick nursing you back to health."**_ Wait what?

I snap open my eyes. Immediately i try to sit up from my laying position. **"OW!"** I grab at my stomach. White cloth is striped and tied around me. **"A cave?"** Ahhh I can't move yet! Shit! So I guess the dream with that weird dog and me falling from the sky wasn't a hallucination. Then how'd I get here-and wait.

 _'Now wake up. You got a hot chick nursing you back to health.'_ So that means a girl found and saved me? Where is she? **"Absol!"** HUH!? A black furred thing! In the light and from the looks of it the only exit and entrance of this cave.

It walks. Jeez it's freaking me out. It's unblinking green eyes stare at my silver gray orbs. It's getting closer and I'm a fucking sitting duck! **"Abs."** A closer inspection shows it has a napsack. Which it drops onto my lap. Before sitting on it's haunches. It unfolds, revealing berries and a canister of water.

 **"Is-is this for me?"** It nods. Staying there like a loyal guard dog. I gulp at the juicy looking balls. I take a bite and another, eventually stuffing the remaining in my mouth and draining the water.

It feels so good...how long has it been since i've eaten and had something to drink. The pokemon thing changes its position. Laying down close next to me. Its so soft...and so warm. I suddenly feel so sleepy. My entire mind goes blank.

 _Hours later..._

Hmm...i smell smoke. **"Seems you've awakened at last. You missed lunch and dinner."** My eyes open again. Instead of black fur and creepy green eyes I see a red gaze and silver locks. **"Sit up. I've prepared stew. And I need to change your bandages."** So the smoke scent came from the fire.

I gingerly sit up. **"So you brought me here?"** Wow...she's beautiful. Pale milk skin, covered by a long dark blue gown. **"Yes I found you and took you to safety. Now hold still. I need to unwrap your injuries and apply medicine."** I do as told. Not moving a muscle as she unbounds the dirty cloth.

Agh it stings! I hiss my breath as she works quickly. I can feel myself quivering from her soft touch. **"Do you have a name sir?"** She reapply the bandages. **"Oh um i'm Kinai. And you?"** She hums to herself as I wince at the pain. Ouch! I see her apologetic expression. **"Ok done."** I couldn't contain the sigh of relief.

She huffs out a laugh as she hands me a bowl of stew. I inhale the aroma of of meaty broth, and bitter vegetables. God it looks and smells delicious. **"Eat up."** I didn't need to be told twice, I chowed down, even slurping the broth down.

She eats slowly. And it's then I realized as i take seconds. I couldn't stop staring at her. A bunch of questions were filling my mind. But...She never told me her name.

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: I did it! I remembered a lot of what i lost due to lack of saving. So what do you guys think? Did I do good? I've had this idea for a long time now and i'm glad i finally got it typed out. But it didn't take too long so yays! If you like review/fav/follow. Tchao for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yin Yang Metamorphosis.

 **Author Notes(Mako): I already got my first fav and follower ^_^ Thank you very VERY much** November Red Angel. **You rule~ In addition I am thanking** Mrucux7 **for faving and follwing.** Readerfever for **faving and following**. **Last but not least a huge thnx to** DovirStark **for following.**

 **I'm very surprised with the support and likes people have and I hope you guys will continue to read this series(despite my random times for chapters coming out). Now I don't own pokemon. Please enjoy!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

A branch smacks his face. **"O-ow. Where are we going?! And I still don't know your name damn it!"** It had been a week since he first woke up. Each day he would be stuck staring at the cave's ceiling. Dealing with a freaky black Absol who constantly gives him blue berries and canisters of water.

Then insisting on leaving him the remainder of the day. Kinai getting so bored falls asleep till nightfall. Meeting his mysterious nurse. Who changes his bandages, gives him food and watches over the cave's mouth, ignoring all his questions and demands. Today that annoying strange pattern changed.

It was nightfall and at this point most of the boys' wounds were healed. He was finally able to move. And he finds her looking over him. **"We need to go. Quickly."** She drags him, leading him through the dark moonless night. Which was good because he was as blind as a zubat.

She was silent. She was fast, and efficient. Wearing the same dark dress he first met her in. Just as he was in the same shredded t shirt and slacks he came into this world in. _'God I want a shower.'_ He was sure he reeked of sweat, dirt and blood. Not a good odor to have when walking with the quiet girl.

Despite his irritated grunts and unanswered curiosity, he was however grateful for her assistance. But his frustrations knew no bounds. For several days he had been trying to get in touch with his 'other self' as well. And having no such luck, the most he gets is an amused snicker in his head.

He's still in this weird realm and the only person he's met. Is not helping him understand what's going on. All he can do is follow the silver haired beauty to who knows where.

 **"We must hurry. Dawn will soon be approaching."** He was barely able to hear her. But he got the gist of it. **"What happens at dawn? Hey hellooooooo."** She sighs.

Turning to him. **"Look, the sooner we get to our location, the better."** He growls, before pausing. _'What the hell? Did I just growl?'_ He shakes his head.

 **"Listen lady, I don't know where I am, what the fuck is going on and you're ignoring me and my questions. Can't you cut me a break and at least tell me how or why I'm here?"**

They have a stare down. His eyes gleaming with confusion swirled with anger. Her eyes display concern, sympathy and understanding. **"..."** Once more he had a hard time hearing. **"Can you speak up! Your so quiet."**

She repeated her statement. **"You're a lost soul."** Before any more questions could pop out of the boys mouth...She took him by the arm. **"Hurry!"** She dragged him behind her. Just as they heard roars, and a rumble in the earth.

They cut through the deep brush of the forest. Making their way hidden in the night. **"ZAP CANNON!"** The girl lowered the both of them down as a ball of electricity blasted a tree.

The entire area engulfed in light. Blinding them. **"There she is! And look she's got a newborn!"** The pair were surrounded. A bunch of humans and pokemon of all types. **"Neos!"** She hissed his name in scorn as the Manectric approached. **"Come now my dear, why are you so hateful towards me? I just want to chat."**

It was the last thing she wanted, but currently she had no means of escape. **"You betrayed me and the others. A disgrace to me and my kin!"** Up until now Kinai never saw, no never felt any true emotions from her. But seeing the rage, the bloodlust, he couldn't help but fear her. The electric pokemon simply huffed.

 **"I did what was best. I survived. You of all people should understand that."** He felt her tense. As she slowly backed up, taking her ally with her. **"Get out taking the path behind us. Keep heading that direction and you'll find a little village. Tell them 'Reina' had sent you."**

His mind was jumbled, it was hard for him to think. Her whisper was sharp, catching his attention, and nodded. And stood in front of him. _'Is she nuts? There's No way she could take them!'_ More questions came and went, things were going too fast for him to understand.

So he was even more surprised when she changed right in front of him, pouncing on Neos. _'She-she's the black Absol?'_ He suddenly felt a searing pain in his chest. **"Hey you moron! Didn't you hear her?"** _'YOU! Now you decide to talk to me!?'_ He hears the growl in his mind.

 **" Yes now listen, the chick wants you to head to safety and provided a distraction! MOVE YOUR ASS!"** Kinai was going to have a very long chat with his other form, but he'd worry about it later, heading for the deep labyrinth of vines. **"He's getting away! After him."** Our dark warrior would NOT let that happen.

She leaps blocking their path. **"Dammit! Step aside princess."** Her eyes gleamed with fury. **"You will not cause any more harm. So long as I'm breathing and able! DARK PULSE!"** Her body was glowing with an ominous black and purple light, exploding from her being. Knocking back her foes onto the grassy floor.

It was night, she was in her element, they weren't going to defeat her so easily. **"Looks like you've yet to learn your lesson. Take this, THUNDER!"** She sprinted, zigzagging as to shake off his aim.

 **"SHADOW BALL!"** The dark energized orb met with the thunder causing a wave of power. A dust cloud enveloped all. Screwing up their vision. No one could make heads or tails what was going on.

The boy ran, hearing the cries of pain, feeling the destruction behind him. But he forced himself to ignore it. To continue on _. 'I'm sorry. Please be ok...'_ He wanted to go back and help her, he knew however that he would only be a liability. It was the whole reason she told him to flee. He was pissed at himself for being so clueless.

His mind flashbacking to her urgency. Her constantly maintaining a quick pace. He now knew, not only were there more of their kind, but they also weren't too friendly. And she was constantly watched over him and he never realized. _'And I was such a dick to her. Damn.'_ A deep chuckle entered his mind.

A sound he was unfortunately getting used to. **"Any idea where you're going kid? Been running for a quite a bit there."** Then there was the other frustrating part. _'You jerk! Why have you been ignoring me you little shit! I've got questions for you.'_ Another flare in his chest, only less intense. A mild pain.

 **"My apologies, but I was more entranced with the hot babe then you. Her fur looked absolutely stunning."** A swelling of irritation. _'Are you telling me you knew she was that Absol this whole time!?'_ **"Um...duh? Doesn't take a genius to realize."** He didn't know what was worse.

The fact that he was stupid enough not to see that the girl and Absol were connected. Or the fact that his otherself realized and was now insulting him because of it. If he had to guess it was the latter. **"Hold it right there! Hypnosis!"** His eyes stared back to a illuminating hue of purple. **"Huh?"**

A swirl of colors. He was losing his balance, his focus, even his vision. **"What the hell?"** The voice in his head grew all the louder. **"You loser! I can't believe how weak you are. Falling asleep from a psychic attack. Man you have a long way to go."** Kinai was about to tell himself to shut up when he fell.

In front of purple paws. **"I have captured the enemy. Now I just have to bring him to Mama Kanga."** Taking his shirt in her teeth, she drags him away. Into the darkness.

to be continued.

 **Author Notes: Success! Ok, so thats done for now. Hopefully I didn't make things too dramatic or boring ^_^ So some mysteries are solved...or so you think :3 Stay tuned folks, reviews/follows/favs would be epic guys. Tchao for now~**


	3. Chapter 3

Yin Yang Metamorphosis.

 **Author Notes(Mako): sighhhhhhh ohhhhhh i'm not getting any of my stories done and it's all sen's fault...i am very irritated lately. Despite itall though i am very grateful to my readers for your humongous patience. I do not own pokemon.**

 _Last time on Yin Yang Metamorphosis_

 _A swirl of colors. He was losing his balance, his focus, even his vision. **"What the hell?"** The voice in his head grew all the louder. **"You loser! I can't believe how weak you are. Falling asleep from a psychic attack. Man you have a long way to go."** Kinai was about to tell himself to shut up when he fell._

 _In front of purple paws. **"I have captured the enemy. Now I just have to bring him to Mama Kanga."** Taking his shirt in her teeth, she drags him away. Into the darkness._

 _Mana's P.O.V_

It has been 3 months since she last departed our village. Everyday i fear for her safety. What will the future bring? Will she lose herself? Will she be captured and held prisoner? It's been a long journey since our first arrival here. And even now despite her mission I find her heart falling deeper and becoming darker.

How long will any of us be able to control ourselves before we break I wonder. **"Mama Kanga! Mama Kanga we found an intruder!"** An intruder? But how can that be, she protected this area. No one should be able to find us... **"Mama Kanga?"** I turn around. Kiki and Kiwi, those two have been so sad and serious since she left.

We were such a close family. That time sadly has passed. They wanted to mature, become stronger for her. Oh Reina if only you could see how hard these two are trying to follow your example. I give them a smile and make my way out of the hut i built.

It seems that everyone has heard the news and have encircled the suspicious person. I couldn't help but take note of his appearance. His raggedy, dirty clothes, he was thin, but tall and lean. His raven black hair was covered in dirt and leaves. Looks like the boy was tackled into a pit of leaves.

But one thing surprised me. It was his eyes. His eyes reminded me of a purple haze. Deep and full of emotions, pure heat when gazing into his violet orbs. Yet it was so clear, so easy to gaze into them and see what he was feeling. The intensity of the fire that reflected through sent chills.

He may be some sort of fire type. Poison even. He reminded me of a kicked abandoned beast. Ready to spring into action at a moments notice. I'd best proceed with caution. **"Why are you here boy? I'm warning you now, we don't take too kindly to strangers."** He could tell that the situation was dire.

The last time we welcomed people into our peaceful lives led to great ruin. Better to be safe then sorry as they say. Despite all the heated and deadly expressions he's receiving, the boy's taking things well. A little tremble there. Quick moments of fear glazing over. Yet he sat up straight and tall. Very interesting indeed.

 _3rd P.O.V_

He woke to the sounds of voices. Then realized something was tight against his skin. Bound by rope. Surrounded by a large group of people. He was sweating at all the glares around him.

Took him some time to actually respond to the woman that was clearly in charge. **"Oh um...I was sent here."** The angry faces intensified tenfold. He had to tread carefully. Lest he be killed and or tortured.

She had tan hair in a braid with dark brown eyes. Everyone moved as she made her way through. She walks around him, studying his apparel further. **"And just who brought you here?"** He gulped, trying to breathe. But it was hard. She was a giant, like over 6 feet tall giant. Her eyes penetrating him, as if she was stabbing him with a blade.

 **"It was a girl, she-she found me and nursed me back to health. Then she was leading me towards this direction when we got ambushed by some weird people and pokemon. She stayed behind and told me to run. And to give her name for safe entrance."** Mana was shocked like the rest of the villagers.

But she kept her face passive and unemotional. **"Tell me then of her name."** She saw the panic and nervous movement. _'Could it be he had forgotten her name? Or had he simply made up his story?'_ His eyes squinted at his vague memory. He was flustered.

He was in such a rush, trying to make heads or tails on the situation, then not too long ago after he finally started to try and calm himself. He bickered with himself and then got knocked out by a purple cat thingy.

Just to wake up in a strange place with scary people. _'Why does this always happen to me!? Was I a bastard in my previous life or something?'_ Still if he had any hopes of living he knew he'd best remember the girls name.

 **"My memories fuzzy, uh I think it was Ruhna? Rahna? Ugh...All I clearly recall is that she transformed into a black furred wolf thing. And fought a thunder dog."** He frowned. Racking his brain. **"No no it's Rinna! Rinna right?!"**

All the talking slowed, before all together turning silent. _'Oh crap did I screw up?'_ The woman came closer and closer to him. Taking form. She reminded him of a dinosaur with a kangaroo pouch.

A fricken tank of a pokemon. Kangaskhan. **"Ahh...ahhh... god damn!"** She grew two feet taller. Her eyes as black as his hair. Her hands became deep thick claws. She raised her arm.

He flinched closing his eyes, not wanting to see the way she tears him apart. He felt the wave of wind fall down before him. A moment ticked by. He was shaking badly. When he realized...he could move again. She sliced the rope off his limbs. People protested. **"Mana what are you doing?!"** She ignored them, not caring.

Grabbing him by the arm, she picked him up, so easily, like a child picking up a doll. **"Mama Kanga?"** Two children approach. **"Why are you letting him go? He got her name wrong."** They were confused at her decision. She had just not only given him freedom but also sanctuary.

 **"Yes he did, but what he does remember strikes a cord, and his was close as far as the name."** Another rose from the crowd a look of defiance sprouting on his features. **"Maybe so but still it's too risky! He could be one of Them."** She understood their paranoia. One too many times have they faced possible annihilation.

She promises to take responsibility for him. Dragging him to her home. The two children follow. **"Wait here."** She disappears into a separate room. The two kids stare at him...feeling really uncomfortable. He hears a small crash. **"Are you ok ma'am?!"** She reassures him. That she was fine. One of her dishes simply fell.

Looking back finding the purple and green haired kids vanish. Weird animals taking their place. **"Wait a minute! I remember you!"** In front of him is a purple two tailed cat. Her lavender eyes staring back at him, the crimson red jewel on her forehead glowing.

 _ **"Hold it right there! Hypnosis!"** His eyes stared back to an illuminating hue of purple. **"Huh?"**_

 _A swirl of colors. He was losing his balance, his focus, even his vision._

 **"Espeon is the name of my poke-form. But i go by Kiki."** Her companion was a plant fox. With amber eyes that locked onto his every movement. **"And I'm Kiwi, but i'm currently in my Leafeon body."** They circle him, much like Mama Kanga did.

Perfectly imitating her movements. This pair were determined to see if he was a threat to their family. So young yet so strong. They showed no fear. Mana comes back in, now back in human shaped.

With tea. **"So how is Reina doing?"** She sets the tray down. He facepalms. **"Fuck I screwed up her name! "** He then abruptly stares at the elderly woman of 40. **"Wait why did you let me go when I didn't get her name right?!"** _'No wonder they were freaking out.'_

She sighed sitting down. **"Reina is a very good friend of mine. And of which I'd of course know of her form. You are not the first to be brought here by her. And this isn't the first time she's sent people using her name as a code."** He sips his drink, praying it isn't poisoned. Finding it pretty tasty.

 **"Frankly with your story, it doesn't surprise me if you messed up her name, out of all those things your expected to remember one name you only here once. After running for your life, being knocked out then finding yourself tied up. It would've been more suspicious if you actually got it right."**

The wise woman decided to put her trust in this boy. His eyes held such sincerity, they're yet to be clouded or tainted by corruption. Not aware of his mental depression.

He honestly thought he had remembered her name, despite the confusion. He for at least a few seconds felt proud of his achievement. then he was scared out of his mind. Now was just terribly humiliated. **"Shit..."** The eevee evolution siblings couldn't contain their giggle.

Well he was in a village with scary people that could kill him in moments. He was being laughed at by two kids, and the only person that decided to put her trust in him can become a 7 foot dinosaur that can crush him in an instant. **"I'm doomed..."** He falls to the floor. Lucky for him the cup he finished techniclly wasn't bad.

Nor was it full of poison...but sleeping powder. **"The poor fool. When he wakes up he has much to tell us. To think he would drink something from a complete stranger. He's either brave, naive or stupid."** The young ones tug on Mana's pants. **"Do you think Reina will come home?"**

She offers a warm smile. **"Yes. She'll come back...i know it."** Despite her old age, she still had her faith. Their valued friend and leader will return. And she will protect them, just as she had done...100 years ago.

 _Somewhere deep into the forest..._

She was panting, gasping for air. But she remained quiet. They were looking for her. She was badly wounded. But alive. They were searching, they were hunting, it was only a matter of time before she was found. Her blood was seeping into the earth. **"Where did she go?"** Hearing their loud voices, Reina remained frozen.

 **"I don't know. Do i look like I know? No, don't answer. Keep searching."** Inside her soul, she heard her other self examine the situation. **"We're too badly wounded. No way we'll be able to fight them. Sneaking away is a no go as well."** She knew that.

However she truly wished it wasn't true. _'Indeed. There's gotta be someway to get out of this mess though.'_ A new voice entered the conversation. It was Neos. She had to bite her tongue to prevent any irritated sounds from escaping her throat.

 **"Any sign of her?"** His comrades give their reports. She could just hear the grin plastering onto his face. **"No worries it's only a matter of time before she's caught. Especially with such a big gaping wound in her chest."** At the reminder, pain flares up again. Out of habit she gripped at her bandaged body.

She covered the wound with leaves and the bottom part of her dress when she first fled and escaped the group of crazy people and pokemon. Though her first aid was simply a temporary fix. There was only so much time and blood it could halt.

She was in bad shape...and he knew it. **"But that matters not. Scouts report seeing a village close to here. It's the one we've been searching for. I want you to return to base and report in."** _'No...they found it.'_

 **"By next week we should be packed with enough manpower and supplies to take attack and capture the villagers."** This was her worst nightmare. Now the young woman realized. As she laid hidden within the shadows. Perfectly camouflaged.

She just had to make it back to her home before Neos and his goons do. Her other side, her 'alter ego' as she called it spoke up again. **" Any ideas? Now would be the time to come up with one."** There were none that she could think of.

Her body and mind were sluggish from her ferocious battle from the passed several hours. The sun was high in the sky. Time was of the essence. Problem was she was suffering from blood loss and was thinking too much.

Soon she'll be too weak to do anything. She waited 5 minutes, then 10, she counted in her head, waiting. Double checking to make sure no one was there. When she made a dash out from the bushes she hid in.

She had long heard her enemies leave the area. However she had to be sure, that there was plenty of distance. As much as she'd hate to say it. If forced to fight now, she wouldn't stand a chance.

Her speed was greatly reduced from fatigue, hunger and her injuries, but she continued on her way. _'Almost...there...Ah!'_ Reina's body was in torment, her pain was Excruciating. Vision was failing as black dots blurred along with the colors of her surroundings. Red gems dripped and dropped, staining her fur.

She fell hard, dirt painting her and causing the scrapes she received to sting. Though her limbs were shaking terribly and felt unbalance, she rose to her her paws and moved herself as fast as she could possibly go.

Reina would worry about resting and healing later. Her biggest priority was warning them. Team Chaos was snooping around and caught onto their location. They had to leave.

to be continued...

 **Author Notes: 4:33...this chapter was finished at 4:33 am...not counting when the editing gets done. Frankly I'm pooped. Heigh ho, heigh ho, it's off to bed I go. Good night all, hope you enjoyed this story. Please feel free to review fav and or follow if you like it but if not thats fine~**

 **Reina's hurt and the Kinai is down and out. Man those two got it rough. Tchao for now :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Yin Yang Metamorphosis.

 **Author Notes(Mako): Hey hey, how are you guys doing? Me, oh I'm a bit tired and who cares Lets get the show on the road. Last time Kinai ended up nearly getting killed by the villagers and Reina nearly got killed by a group of jerks. I don't own Pokemon.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It has been nearly 30 hours since his arrival, and for the most part people left Kinai alone, minus a couple glares here and there. Mana was a very kind woman indeed, providing him with clothes and treating him like family. Especially apologizing for giving his sleep inducing tea.

Though Kiwi and Kiki were no longer being hostile fearful, they still weren't sure of him. Nonetheless they followed him wherever he went, and listened to Mama Kanga's stories and lessons.

He had a better grip on the world now. Being told the same tale as many others previously.

 **"A good 100 years ago, 10 regular, every day human beings fell into this world. Each and every single on of them had fallen from the sky, landing on the ground whilst transforming into our poke-forms. Of course back then we didn't know what to call ourselves. So at the time we were known as 'beasts."**

He was observant and caught on quickly. **"So you were one of the first 10?"** It was incredible to him, she was over 100 years old yet she looked like she was 30, 40 tops. At his incredible expression she managed a chuckle. **"Time here goes by slowly for us, 5 years could be 2 months for us."** It was fascinating.

It was as if he was summoned to some strange majestic place of fantasy. Heck this reminded him of some of the stories he read back home. In this case he was living this life, but like all stories, there's always some sort of conflict, and from the sound of it there was a major war.

Mana's eyes dull with anger. Her eyes blinking red. **"Reina was one of the first to be aware of what we were, and took command. She protected us, and guided us to a place to call our own. We built up villages and grew close to one another like a family."** He was silent, wondering what's causing that hatred gleam.

Seems that he didn't even have to ask what happened. **"We learned swiftly that we weren't the only ones living in this world. There were regular humans and the beings that we took form in, named pokemon. Humans feared and hated us, Pokemon tolerated us. Reina had us live in isolation and we were happy."**

She sighed, Kiwi and her sister went to comfort their mother. **"Time had gone on and more had come into this realm. Reina personally took it upon herself to help and bring them to the village much like she did you. All of us had obeyed her orders with content, knowing that she had cared for us and only wanted us safe."**

Biting her lip. She trembled with a mad ferocity. She couldn't help it, even after all these years that dark emotion within her would not dwindle. **"A few however out of curiosity left the village, learning the ways of the humans of this land, and eventually revealed their identities to them."** The boy was shocked.

Now he would admit he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but if he reacted so fearfully from what he had seen and experienced back in his own dimension, it probably wasn't going to be a good idea to go and show regular people what you are.

 **"Not too long after that humans started invading the areas around our village. At first we had believed that perhaps they had been seeking us out for peace. Well minus Reina of course. Even though she had a dark type form, her intuition as an Absol was always spot on."** Mana remembered that day all too well.

 _ **'Reina, what will you decide? Some of the others want to try and make peace with the humans.'** She gave her comrade and unamused chuckle. **'I'm sure they do, considering the humans have been acting so kind and interested in us.'** The tall woman followed her friends gaze to the sky._

 _Silence ticked by, without a care. The wind had blown soft locks away from Reina's slim body, it was there she saw it. Scars. **'The ones who snuck out of the village weren't the first ones to come across humans Mana...let's just say I wasn't given as much of a warm welcome.'**_

Shaking her head, she resumed her tale of the present. **"One night out of the blue, the people attacked us. Our homes were burned to the ground, our kin were taken away by nets. Those who were able to fight and tried to protect and save those in need were given electric shock collars to be disabled into submission."**

 _'How horrifying!'_ He felt nauseated. Just the descriptions plaguing his mind, it was too cruel for words. ** _"Live with it kid. No matter the reason people will always be twisted little fucks"_ ** He groaned, knowing who made that comment. _'You always pick the worst times to talk you know that?'_ A purple glare infested his mind.

 _ **"You gotta long way to go before I let you take my form you brat. Like it or not, you're not gonna get very far without me."** _ All of a sudden Kinai feels his head throbbing as if he was smacked there. **"Are you listening Kinai?"** Flushed with embarrassment, he apologizes. _'I'll get you for that Hellhound.'_

A surge of heat expanded through his body. _ **"Hehe, looking forward to it. Oh and for the record I go by Houndoom."**_ His focus once more turns to Mana. She cleared her throat, in an attempt to force away her emotions.

 **"Some had willingly chosen to live and work for the humans while others preferred their free and peaceful lifestyle. So this attack meant war. It was a long and agonizing struggle, we lost many of our loved ones due to the fighting."**

She couldn't prevent herself from casting her gaze at the children. Their birth parents were just two of the many innocent people killed. **"Seeing the chaos and death, Reina ordered a retreat, and helped us rebuild. We've been living a life of hiding since then. 20 Years in fact."** She ended todays tale on that note.

Leaving him to himself she headed for the kitchen where she could prepare dinner. She had been rambling on for so long, with all of her memories and helping him learn the ways of this new life of his. The black haired individual was grateful, yet overwhelmed.

He was having such a hard time wrapping his head around it all. So much to take in, to understand. He tried to remember what happened that night, focusing his memory on Reina and the emotions she was revealing during then.

 _ **"Neos!"** She hissed his name in scorn as the Manectric approached. **"Come now my dear, why are you so hateful towards me? I just want to chat."** It was the last thing she wanted, but currently she had no means of escape._

 _ **"You betrayed me and the others. A disgrace to me and my kin!"** Up until now Kinai never saw, no never felt any true emotions from her. But seeing the rage, the bloodlust, he couldn't help but fear her. The electric pokemon simply huffed._

 _ **"I did what was best. I survived. You of all people should understand that."** He felt her tense._

 _Kinai's P.O.V_

Even when she was pissed she was still thinking logically. Able to get me out of that mess and charged in on her own. And now she's who knows where. Then there was her reaction to Neos. It was clear she hated him. Could he have been one of her friends here in the village?

Was he one of the ones who betrayed her? **_'Hehe damn I can't believe your thinking about this when you know that is the awnser. I'm sure if you mentioned his name to Mama Kanga she'd pump blood vessels.'_** Sigh why are you talking to me?

 ** _'What?! Do you not like me company? Well too bad~'_ ** God...this is nuts. I'm officially crazy seeing how I'm just chitchattin away with myself. ** _'Ah ah correction your arguing with your beast self. I'm not just you. I'm also me, with the power to spit poison and fire!'_ ** I facepalmed. You made absolutely no sense.

 _ **'Good, I'm glad.'**_ He blew me a raspberry the asshole. **"MANA!"** Holy crap! I was so freaked out i fell out of the chair i was in. Eh hey! Stop laughing at me you stupid dog! _ **'You're such a wimp. How entertaining.'**_ **"What's the matter Celecia?"** The girl who barged her way in was puffing.

It took her a good minute to calm down and speak. **"She-she's here! Miss Reina! But she's in really bad shape."** I shot to my feet, barreling my way out of the house. **"Kinai wait!"** I couldn't afford too, I propelled myself faster. Faster then I ever thought possible. _ **'You won't be much help to her.'**_

Grrr you again! I need to see her, even if people see me as useless I won't just sit and ignore the fact that the girl who saved my life is badly injured. **_'You're such a sap. Though for once, I agree with you.'_** I didn't reply, no I couldn't reply.

Because as I pushed my way through the crowd. Squeezing farther and farther into the circle. I had to catch my breath, before kneeling in front of her. I couldn't stop staring at her. Her milk skin was translucent, revealing her veins.

Burn marks and all sorts of deep slashes was across her frame. A pool of blood just wouldn't stop flowing. I gently picked her up, ignoring the angry cautious people. _**'Damn they really hate you.'**_ Shut up. **"Ah...your Kinai right?"** Her eyes opened, staring into mine. Gray met red. **"Yeah."**

 ** _'Yeah? That's all you can say?! A girl is bleeding and suffering in your arms and all you say is yeah?!'_ ** Her breathing was slowing down, as her eyes fell down. She laid limp in my arms. With new found determination I lifted her up. Kanga was behind me, her arms opened out. I passed Reina over to her.

I saw the tears prickling through. **"Damn Neos...looks like he did a number on you."** She turned around ordering everyone to move out of her way. I followed her back to her home. My eyes only locked on silver and midnight blue.

To be continued.

 **Author Notes: Yay things were explained...hopefully. A lot of talking between Kinai and his Houndoom Form. You know...the Houndoom persona reminds me of someone...it's vague but it's there.**

 _Sen: Heyyyyy Mako whatcha doing? *Eating white resses*_

 **Mako: Hmmmm yeah I got nothing. Anyways thank you to all who've been reading. If you like this reviews/favs/follows would be very nice ^_^ Tchao for now~**


	5. Chapter 5

Yin Yang Metamorphosis.

 **Author Notes(Mako):** walkswithwheels **was so kind to follow thank you! ^_^ Here we go~ I don't own Pokemon**

3rd P.O.V

He found it hard. Taking over her role. He sat beside her bed. You could tell she was in pain. Bandaged from head to toe, her breathing heavy and slow. It was so terrifying to him. Finding her return to the village like that. 'How could they do something so terrible? What did she do to deserve this?'

Thoughts like that were constantly swirling through his mind. He never believed that people could, no would be so cruel. Yeah he figured people could be Assholes, but, to attack and nearly kill someone like this. Someone that only wanted to help and keep people safe. It was unreal for Kinai.

It wasn't a surprise that he was startled when he heard someone clearing their voice behind him. Poor guy was ready to have a heart attack. Before sighing in relief seeing Mana. She gave him an apologetic look, placing a cup into his hands.

 **"Here...this will help with the nerves."** The aroma engulfed his nostrils. A minty scent, combined with what looks like coffee, or chocolate. **"Thank you."** Keeping his voice low, the young man's attention once more proceeded into staring at Reina's unconscious form.

Our elder Kangaskhan couldn't hold her sigh. **"I know you're worried, we all are, but the last thing she'd want is for you to constantly fret over her condition. Drink the hot chocolate and get some rest."** She could tell he was exhausted. Not having to have slept a wink since helping with applying first aid.

Now confirming his suspicions he took a small sip, the drink wasn't boiling hot or lukewarm. It was delicious. Kinai wanted to say that he wouldn't rest until it was 100% fact that she would be ok. But an all too familiar expression revealed through Mana's eyes. It was concern and guilt. **"I'll rest shortly...promise."**

Brightening up, she walked her way back out of the room, content. He took another cautious sip, even though Mana had promised not to drug anymore of his drinks or meals, he didn't want to chug the sweet refreshing concoction just to snooze and risk hurting Reina further.

Matter of fact he doubted he could sleep anyways. With how his memories still haunt him with the fine details of her condition. The cup warmed his hands, which until recently was as cold as everything else.

 _I gently picked her up, ignoring the angry cautious people. **'Damn they really hate you.'** Shut up. **"Ah...your Kinai right?"** Her eyes opened, staring into mine. Gray met red. **"Yeah."**_

 _ **'Yeah? That's all you can say?! A girl is bleeding and suffering in your arms and all you say is yeah?!'** Her breathing was slowing down, as her eyes fell down. She laid limp in my arms. With new found determination I lifted her up. Kanga was behind me, her arms opened out. I passed Reina over to her._

 _I saw the tears prickling through. **"Damn Neos...looks like he did a number on you."** She turned around ordering everyone to move out of her way. I followed her back to her home. My eyes only locked on silver and midnight blue._

 _Kinai's P.O.V_

It's been three days since then. People have been coming and going visiting and dropping off gifts and prayers, so it's both strange and reassuring that its so quiet. Houndoom's been silent too. If I had to guess despite his bravado he was stunned from the sight too ** _. 'Hey bud...you know I can hear you right? No privacy for you.'_**

I dropped my head. Yep, should've known. **_'However you're not wrong. I saw a glimmer of her other self in her eyes. She was suffering man.'_ ** A sigh blazed through, yeah. I know. But she wanted to say something important before she passed out. What could it have been? ** _'Beats me kid.'_**

Yeah yeah I know you don't know. All of a sudden, ice shot through me! I leaped out of the seat. **"Sorry..."** I blinked, instantly relaxing at that familiar voice. **"You know you could've said something."** She managed a small smile, making my heart pulsate. **"I did, you were lost to this world."**

 _ **'Smooth romeo, you ignored her. And now she's making fun of you for not paying attention.'**_ Shut up damn it, it's partially your fault. I cleared my throat. _**"How are you feeling?"**_ Shifting in her bed she tried to sit up. **_"Hmm, better. Though not as strong as I should be."_** Immediately I push her back into place.

It was still hard to determine left from right, but as far as I could see, she still needed to recover. _**"If you're not fully healed then stay in bed. I'll get Mana."** _ Turns out I didn't have to do a thing, because she was already coming through the door with another set of teas and snacks, just as i turned my back.

Relief bloomed through her features at the sight of Reina being awake. Her pace quickened. _**"Thank good your awake Reina."**_ Mana raised her hand, meeting Reina's halfway. **"I apologize for worrying you old friend."** Even after all that thinking I'm still stunned at how she's over 100 years.

 _ **'She's certainly a keeper.'**_ Grrr buzz off on those thoughts. And stop grinning you prick! **"Kinai?"** I shake my head, ignoring an annoying snicker. **"Yes Mana?"** Her hand makes way to my shoulder. **" I Need to speak with Reina privately, and you still haven't slept. Why don't you go into your room and lie down."**

I wanted to protest but that look she gave me kept me in place. With a wry grin she met a red gaze. **"I'd suggest you heed my request this time. Otherwise i'll be forced to ask Reina to use Hypnosis on you. Either you'll obey my command and go into your room, or you'll faint. Either way it'll do the trick."**

Yikes, the way she's smiling is starting to creep me out, something tells me she's serious. ** _'Dude...if you're smart, which I hope you are. You'll fucking listen before she decides to say screw it and just flat out punch you out cold.'_ ** Crap I couldn't argue with that logic. **"Ok ok you win."** Hands up in surrender I retire to my room.

Plopping on the soft bed, i instantly relax. Immensely tired now I close my eyes. I mold into the mattress, hearing a small chuckle. _ **'Should've listened to Mana in the first place you loser. Get some sleep, I have a feeling things are gonna get hectic.'** _ I drift off immediately into dream land.

 **"So tell me what's wrong my dear."** Reina couldn't hide her emotions from her long time friend. **"We're in danger."** The elder woman looked into her tired eyes, having a cold chill rack her spine. **"How bad?"** She had no idea what to expect. **"We need to leave this village."** It was a moment.

Then two moments of ticking silence. **"But-but why!? And in any case you are in no condition to move."** Reina sighed. As tears trickled down her eyes. **"We don't have a choice. By the end of this week, we're going to be invaded by Neos...and this time, he will come with an army. "**

Out of habit she as leader is asked what should be done. The expression that shadowed Reina's pretty face frightened the Kangaskhan shape shifter. **"You're going to evacuate the others somewhere safe...Me? Well...I'm going to end this. Once and for all."** Her wounds mattered not. It was decided

For those she loved and cared for, for the innocent souls future. She would bleed once more. And settle the score between the two opposing groups. One way or another she would stop this war. **"We have only a few days left before their arrival, you know what to do Mama Kanga."**

Forever was the girl bound for war with the thunder beast. Since that dreadful day they were cursed, to walk this world until death, unable to take their form at will, and full of emotions of hatred. You'd never have thought they were at one point friends, allies and lovers.

To Be continued

 **Author Notes: Ok so I finally got the time to finish this, I also decided upload this chapter without Sen since this is technically still my story and I need to upload something. So for starters thank you all for all those waiting patiently.**

 **Favs/follows/reviews/pms would be awesome since it means people like this story. And I am curious to see what you guys have to say.**

 **Also please feel free to name some pokemon you want to see in this story~ Although I'll take pokemon from Sinno region and under(Basically when Dawn appeared is that last region of pokemon I'll take, no Univo or Kalos)**

 **Tchao for now folks ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Yin Yang Metamorphosis.

 **Author Notes(Mako): Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Been working much lately. Lots and lots of school work. I do not own pokemon.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Things were going according to plan. Neos alerted his higher ups. Time counted down, in just 20 minutes he would arrive to the village. In 30 everyone inhabiting the area would be captured, Reina included. In 50 minutes they would be dragged into HQ. He would not falter...not again.

 _She and he stood at the river. Oh how happy things seemed. **"So why did you forbid us from meeting with the humans Rein?"** Her eyes were glazed over seeing the sea and sun collide. **"How do you think they would react Neos...seeing us transform?"** He pondered. Stating that they would accept them._

 _A sad smile, she shook her head in denial. **"Humans run this world, whatever is different is put under their control. They would call us freaks, experiment with us, and do whatever they please, as if we're property or pets. That's not a life Neos."**_ He saw her scars. At that time he believed her.

But things changed. He changed, in what he thought to be for the better. He saw that humans weren't something to be feared. They were more accepting then what he was told. All the people of this world desired was to interact, and learn more about their powers and try to help them.

There he learned that Reina was a menace. Attacking innocent civilians. She denied it, claiming what she's always said, that the people of this world was to blame. And they went to war. Things haven't changed. But he's heard news. Her home has grown larger. As well as the population inhabiting it.

At any point in time Reina could order an attack, and there'd be total chaos. Still he never expected to have such problems fighting her with a rookie. He grits his teeth at the memory. Scorn burns through his belly. A growl escaping his breath.

 _Neos's P.O.V_

 _Her scent was simple to sniff out. Unlike most she has an odd perfume of vanilla flowers. I was only on patrol. But it didn't surprise me that we found her here. After all here in the forest was where most of us came to at. But what irritated me was the fact that she wasn't alone._

 _The aroma coming from the 2nd person reminded me of ash from campfires. A fire type most likely. Either a rookie or a friend of hers, both deciding like they own the place. I crept closer and I saw them._

 _It was still nightfall, so she was able to take human form. And it seems her little friend wasn't to happy with her. **"You're a lost soul."** I took a step. Waiting for the right moment to strike. But then...I made a stick crack._

 _Damn she heard me! She took him by the arm. **"Hurry!"** She dragged him behind her. I roared alerting the others on patrol. My rage started flowing sparks of electricity. The earth shook. Seems someone tried using earthquake to slow her down._

 _it was difficult to make things out in the dead of night but I could still smell her. I would not let her get away. **"ZAP CANNON!"** _

Despite the element of surprise and the lack of help she managed to escape. Even after all these years she still is the tricky mastermind. **"Neos! We're almost there."** I nod. It's daytime, which means I can alter between my beast and human form at will. This would be as best a time as any.

 **"Get ready everyone! When we arrive we'll strike hard and quick."** It was time. Victory would be Mine. **"Razor Wind!"** What?! A strong wind rushed by, slicing the ground splitting it apart into several sections. I made it out of the way just in time. **"Now that's not very nice my little princess of darkness."**

 _3rd P.O.V_

She stood in the forest. Her eyes glowing in the shadows. Neos sighs. **"Are you sure you want to fight me Reina? You don't seem to be in the best of...conditions."** Her green eyes brighten with rage as she growls. **"If I were you Neos...I wouldn't act so cocky."**

Unfortunately it wasn't a bluff. He knew all too well that she, even in an injured state wouldn't fall so easily. Backed into a corner, under severe pressure was when she thrived. **"Come Neos...I'll guarantee you'll wish you never decided to invade my home."** A dark aura was surrounding her body.

The time for talking was over, they both leaped. **"Volt tackle!"** Static envelops the thunder pokemon. **"Zen headbutt!"** They collided, a stalemate. Reina however...liked playing dirty. **"Bite!"**

Neos yelped in pain, as sharp fangs lock onto the blue dog's snout. Blood poured through as the dark type slashed at her opponent. Taking foul play to a new level, she tackles him to the ground, growling. **"Master Neos!"** She was forced off due to a take down.

As the great master of shadows was surrounded by a legion of pokemon. Each ready to eliminate her. **"Surrender or fall...you're choice Lady Reina."** Despite the situation, she didn't look concerned in the least. It was moments like this that brought a chill down Neos's spine.

 _'She's up to something.'_ Even now, after all the time that has passed between them, he still couldn't figure her out, being the most unpredictable person he's ever met. And it was a dangerous thing about her. Having the perfect poker face.

 **"I told you Neos that you would regret your decision..."** Her voice was demonic, full of anger, and sheer intensity. Her body was quaking with energy. The forest blended with her, everyone started feeling woozy all of a sudden. **"And now, for trespassing in my domain...you and your followers...will pay for it!"**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Yesshhhhhhhhhh~ Finally, i have finished a story chapter. It's been so long and feels so good~ I'm sosososososoooo sorry for taking such a long time, I'm doing what I can little by little to get things back on track.**

 **As always guys, reviews/favs/follows are greatly appreciated and I will see you when I see you. Tchao for now :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Yin Yang Metamorphosis.

 **Author Notes(Mako): A shout out is in order for** gamerj14 **who kindly followed. Here we go folks I do not own Pokemon~  
**

 _Last time on Yin Yang Metamorphosis..._

 _'_ She's up to something _.' Even now, after all the time that has passed between them, he still couldn't figure her out, being the most unpredictable person he's ever met. And it was a dangerous thing about her. Having the perfect poker face._

 _ **"I told you Neos that you would regret your decision..."** Her voice was demonic, full of anger, and sheer intensity. Her body was quaking with energy. The forest blended with her, everyone started feeling woozy all of a sudden. _**_"And now, for trespassing in my domain...you and yo_ ur followers...will pay for it!"**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Dark Pulse!"** An explosion of darkness forced the pokemon to fly. Bodies crumpled to the earth. **"Urg!"** Neos rose back onto his feet, yet stumbled, as fear began to clump in his chest. _'How is she so powerful?'_ **"AHHH!** " He had no defense against her assault. **"Shadow claw!"**

She swiped a clean hit, blood dripped from his fur. He fell so easily. His eyes closing from the pain. Reina blurred, moving so fast, Neos and the other pokemon were barely able to see her. **"You won't get away with this girl! Rahhhhhhh Earthquake!"**

The ground split apart, with the trees shaking violently. **"Hmph bounce!"** So calm, so cool, so collected...Easily avoiding the attack she pushed her opponent into submission. **"No I'm paralyzed!"** All of a sudden she leaped a good distance away.

In just a few hits everyone was badly injured. Many were struggling to their feet, feeling cold terror rush through their veins. So quickly they were losing their morale. The dark queen began to sing...a beautiful, sweet melody.

Neos widened his eyes in shock. Realizing what she was doing. **"Everyone cover your ears!"** But of course it fell on deaf ears, as his allies listened to her song of death. **"Perish song...Razor wind!"**

Everyone was distracted, screams wailed into the sky, trying to avoid the winds slashes. Passing out not to long after. **"Will-O-Wisp..."** She watched as flames took possession of the ground. Heavy black smoke surrounded her opponents.

They had no idea...that it was all a setup, a trap. During the chaos she fled. An ominous laugh fluttering from the wind. Right into Neos's ears as he and his fellow comrades lay suffering. For the sake of those she cared for...she made herself a heartless demon.

Moving fast and silent she continued on, unable to let up for even a moment. Rapidly though, she was already out of breath, her confident, powerful facade fell as her paws carried her farther and farther from the battlefield. _'Faster...faster...gotta keep...going!'_

It was only her will and determination that kept the midnight princess capable of going this far. She was far past her limit. _'I will not...falter.'_ The sun progressed during her travels. Her mind couldn't repel the flames that she caused, the screams she made happen. Eventually day set into night.

Reina always felt odd changing form recently. The prickling of fur shrinking into her skin. Her eyes burning, as they change color. Her flesh feeling the cold winds enveloping her. As silk clinged to her body, with long silver locks drape to the floor. She was once more human.

But this night became far more painful then any previous shape shift... **"AH!"** Blood dripped from her mouth as she clutched her stomach. Underneath her dress was ruby shaded bandages.

However it was more then just the painful outburst of her opened wounds. No she felt her entity shattering. _'What's wrong with me!?'_ **"Reina!"** It was hard for her to move...she couldn't even lift her head. She recognized his voice...one that should not have been here. **"Ki-Nai?"** He knelt at her side.

Cursing under his breath at the sight of her. He disobeyed her orders. Staying behind risking capture, so he could make sure she was safe. Despite what worries he had, there wasn't a doubt in his mind now that he had done the right thing.

 **"I thought mama Kanga told you not to overdo it!?"** He noticed how her entire body trembled, scarlet slid down onto the ground. **"Damn it! I knew we shouldn't have let you go off alone!"** He was angry, even in her state it was obvious.

 **"Regardless of my condition, I accomplished my mission. They were stalled."** He didn't respond, instead grabbing under her arm, he helped her stand. **"How far are they from here?"**

Slowly he walked her through the night. **"Pretty far. I'd say another couple of days before Neos and his group awaken. Most likely they'll retreat due to injury."** She kept to his pace. Waiting for him to reply to her hidden question. _'Are the others safe?'_

 **"We did as you asked and destroyed the village. All Neos and his gang will find are rubble when they arrive. Everyone made it safely to their new home, and are already preparing the traps. Even if that group continues to try and find us we'll be ready."** Weakly she let out a breath of relief. **"Good...I'm glad."**

Kinai grits his teeth. **"I'm not! You put yourself in so much danger. And if by chance one of those goons come after us, we're gonna be screwed. I still don't know how to transform and fucking battle!"** That's not what he truly wanted to say.

 _'I won't be able to protect you.'_ His eye twitched as he heard laughter in his head. _**"Oh that's rich! Kinai you coward."** 'Grrrrrr. Shut up you ugly ass!' _**"Hey hey, that's not very nice. It's not my fault you're a slow learner. You can't even puff out a small fireball without coughing up smoke."**

Reina huffed out a small smile as he mentally argued against himself. **"After I recover a bit. I'll do what I can to help you, but most-cough cough!"** He tells her to save her strength.

But she ignores his pleas, finishing her sentence. **"But mostly, it's all based on you. If you and your poke-spirit aren't on good terms and working together, you'll never achieve in transforming."**

Kinai's concern sky rockets now. _'Yeah fat chance of that happening.'_ Because he and his doggy soul aren't the best of buddies...if anything it's become an insult contest between the two, and guess who's winning.

The march continues in silence. Hours tick tock by and eventually both are too tired. So taking shelter under some trees, they prepare for slumber. **"I'll take first watch Kinai.."** He protests. **"No way. You're badly injured, you just fought a bunch of other pokemon people and you're exhausted from traveling."**

She couldn't help think how cute he was trying to be. too bad for him, he wasn't going to get his way. **"Hate to break it to you but...you're not going to win this argument. Sucker Punch."** He back peddles, doing his best to avoid the attack but falls under her attack. Dropping to the ground in pained sleep.

 **(Author Notes: Ok this is going to be a chit chat with Reina and her poke-form Absol...bold/italic is gonna be Absol, while just italic is gonna be the human Reina...it's the same as if with Kinai and his pokeform, but this is just a heads up so theres no confusion...thank you.)**

 ** _"Was that the right thing to do Reina? Now you and I are on our own until he and his partner awakes."_ ** Closing her eyes, the darkness surrounds her soul, turning to her green eyed poke-form.

 _'That is true, but...I don't think the others will be able to follow us. Even if they were unharmed for the moment, perish song, sent them to the land of dreams. And anyways, Kinai needs to speak with his other self if he ever hopes to survive in this world.'_

A silent laugh fills the void. _ **"You''ve gone soft old friend. Or could it be that you're interested in the rookie? Not that I blame you, he reminds you of Neos doesn't he? I've seen his beast form, and I have to say, he's quite the looker."**_ A slight blush filled both their cheeks.

 _'Even if I did Absol, I...don't want to make the same mistake as I did with Neos. I considered him a friend and ally. Yet he betrayed me, because of his curious attitude towards the humans, not realizing reality as it was.'_

 _ **"You can't blame yourself for his choice!"**_ She growled, desiring to once more feel the blue lightning dog under her claws. _'I still take responsibility. That guilt will never leave me, you of all things know that.'_ A whine breaks through. _ **" I know but you shouldn't!"**_

 _'Anyways. This boy...he's got a strong heart, I feel that one day he may be capable of understanding the truth. And do great good for our people. But he is still understanding this realm. Throwing him into the war is the last thing I'd want to do...we've already lost so many lives.'_

It was true. For years pokemon, human, those inbetween had fought and died for their causes. So much blood had been spilt from Reina's own hands. She still remembers the screams, the cries...not even time gives her relief.

She still found it hard to face Kiwi and Kiki. They lost their parents because of her. Noble warriors those two were. Willing to sacrifice themselves to protect their leader from a hyper beam ambush. _**"You're losing yourself more and more as the sun rises each day."**_

Her eyes search the floor. Before closing in acceptance. _'I know...it's only a matter of time before I end up losing my sanity. After that, you will take control, and act as if a wild animal.' **"Such is the cruelty of one who is cursed. If your wounds don't kill you first."** 'Indeed...'_

 ** _"Grrr...don't look now, but the suns just about ready to rise. Once more you will go into a deep sleep. And my instincts will combat your will. I can only hope we find a way to undo this curse...so we can finally fully merge together, just like we did so long ago."_**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Whooooo i dids it. It took so long for me to finally get to this part. Hopefully people aren't too confused so far with the story. I've had to re-read passed chapters to see what I'm dealing with. Thank you and tchao for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

Yin Yang Metamorphosis.

 **Author Notes(Mako): Shout outs seem to be in order because over 300 people have read this series which is pretty cool. Thanks a bunch for following** markuspohlman. **Ok ok I do not own Pokemon.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The sun glazed over the land igniting a new day. Kinai groaned cracking open his orbs of silver. He stares at the white locks pooled to the ground. His face lifting up the the kneeled girl at his side, her red eyes striking him like lightning.

Her indifferent expression locked and loaded. **"Glad to see your up. Come on we're going."** He sits up, analyzing her dress, her bandages. **"You kept knocking me out..."** He growled, irritation and anger ringing in his tone.

She raised a smug eyebrow. **"I'm all healed and it was unnecessary for you to wake up."** She stood, cracking her neck. Kinai narrowed his eyes, pissed. Taking her wrist, holding her back. **"Why won't you let me help you!? What is your deal?"**

Reina sighed. trying the get her arm back, not looking behind her to see the pain in his face. **"Let me go please."** He refused, if anything he tightened his grip, keeping her in place.

 **"Am I so weak that I can't be of any use to you? Shutting yourself from the others, bearing all the pain, do you realize all the pain your causing your friends?"** She stayed quiet, hearing his every hurt word. She shudders, the queen of darkness wanted to run, lose herself in the wind.

Reina looked over her shoulder, the expression he never thought possible took form. Sorrow...hopelessness. **"No one can save me. And only I can walk the path of suffering. No one else should fall for my sake."** She jerked herself away from him. Walking through the forest.

He follows, catching her every movement. _'There is no way in hell she recovered so fast.'_ Kinai watched for any stumbled, listened for whatever pained sound she could make.

But sure enough she went on, as if nothing happened. They ran for hours, keeping pace with the sun. Reina relied on her nose, catching the scent of Kinai's old path.

 ** _"She's one tough cookie, her and her partner alike."_ ** Kinai internally groaned. _'Great you're back.'_ A growl came from the beast. ** _"Save the sarcasm for later, don't you think we should actually try to work together, or were you ignoring what she said yesterday asshole?"_**

 _flashback_

 _Reina huffed out a small smile as he mentally argued against himself. **"After I recover a bit. I'll do what I can to help you, but most-cough cough!"** He tells her to save her strength._

 _But she ignores his pleas, finishing her sentence. **"But mostly, it's all based on you. If you and your poke-spirit aren't on good terms and working together, you'll never achieve in transforming."**_

 _Present_

 _'Sigh ok ok. Look I'm sorry for being a jerk to you but, honestly? Can you blame me for freaking out like this?!'_ The black dog, sat down in front of him. ** _" No i don't but kid come on, look at everyone else around you, they were in the same boat, just like us, just like Reina. We need to work together or we'll be fucked."_**

A thought came to Kinai as he stared at his counterpart _. 'What made you decide this anyways?'_ A huff escaped the demon dog, flames spurted through. ** _"I don't know if you realized it but I got the hots for Reina(Absol) just as much as you do, and frankly I don't wanna be on the sidelines anymore. Nuff said."_**

 _'Alright, so we're on the same page, but still the whole transforming thing I don't know how to do.' **"You got me kid, I was born the moment you came to this world. I ain't got shit."**_ A sigh escaped the pair. **"Kinai?"** He was pulled once more to his surroundings.

 **"Yeah?"** He looked at her paused state. **"Where do we go? I lost your scent from where you came."** He nearly face palmed, ignoring the snickers from Houndoom. Leading the way, the pair entrance to a tunnel. It was total silence as Kinai recounted the mini map in his head.

Light grabbed their attention. Going through their exit they were found with a beautiful meadow. The village in clear sight. **"Good, even with a trail, there's several parts to that cave that are flooded with water, they'll be safe."**

Relief coursed through her veins, as she knelt onto the ground, Kinai was walking only to stop when he didn't hear her footsteps. **"You coming?"** Reina stayed in her spot, her hair flying with the wind. He stepped towards her. He went down to her level. **" I will...give me a moment."**

 **"Hey...I think you owe me a story. Why don't you trust the humans?"** She froze sucking in a breath. **"I don't trust some of the humans, I know that some would probably take to us well, however, I've found it difficult to find myself opening to them when I first came here."**

Her hand instinctively reaching for her shoulder. His warm palm held her shoulder. **"I got time, explain."** She refused for a moment, but retold the story. **"You learned how the original 10 came here yes?"** He nodded, prompting her to continue. **"Well our group didn't mingle or even fall in the same area at first."**

An eyebrow was raised, as curiosity shone through. **"We fell in different places. I fell near a town."** She could remember that day so clearly. **"Shadows claimed my entire body, I felt so weak. A lone stranger who was traveling found my unconscious form and brought me into the village."**

Her beast form whined, not wanting to relive the memories either. **"I stayed there for three days. I ended up accidentally transforming in front of the innkeepers that allowed me to stay there."** Her mouth suddenly felt dry, her scars throbbing.

 **"I-they didn't take it well. They thought of me as an abomination, they grabbed chains and rope, capturing me, dragging me across the center of town. In my haste to try and flee I tried transforming back and forth to loosen the binds on me...they didn't like that."**

The wind blazed by again, stirring their clothes, but Kinai paid no heed, instead keeping his focus on her. **"They screamed terrible things at me, My hands and feet were bound when they hoisted me up in a tree. I got tired after changing back and forth too much. Forced to stay up there."**

Her other hand circled the ground, the movement somewhat soothing her fears. **"I was whipped and beaten before they thought they decided to burn me. To them I was a monster, and at the time witches, monsters, demons, those who were different, were punished, killed even."**

Fear was high back then, as was rage. **"I was scared, not understanding why this was happening to me, all I could think of was getting out of that tree and defending myself. The flames weakened what bound me and I transformed one last time."** She stared right into his gaze.

 **"I was relying on my instincts, letting my beast take total control...and I killed them all."** His face was the picture of horror. His other form silent as well. **"When i came back to my senses I saw the horrible acts I committed. And left."**

The story cycled back, healed from most of the damage, Reina traveled, soon enough, she found others like her and with the guilt of what she had done and the fear that others would do the same acts if put in her situation, had convinced her fellow beasts to go into isolation.

Many questioned the story behind her scars, but none were ever brave enough to ask for the truth. She chuckles, it was, hollow, empty. **"I wonder...if I had the strength to reveal my tale back then, would I have been able to prevent the war I so desperately prayed not to cause."**

Tears broke her down, as she hid her sobs into her hands. Kinai pulled her to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist. No words were expressed, he understood now. Why she was distant to others, why she tried so hard to protect everyone.

She believed even now that she was a monster. For 100 years she's felt that she had sinned, taking the lives of others to protect herself. And now takes blame for the war between her and the humans. She was broken, physically and mentally...knowing no one would understand her sorrow.

Kinai could no longer control his actions. Seeing her like this, it shattered his heart. _'No one deserved that, especially not her.'_ He tilted her tear stained cheeks towards him, and pressed his lips towards hers, tasting the salt. _ **"Damn...we fell hard...didn't we Kinai."**_

to be continued

 **Author Notes Whooooo things are picking up to speed. Here's a back story, and a kiss to boot wow. But let's not lower our guard just yet folks. There's still more to come! Tchao for now. And please feel free to review/fav/follow if you liked this! Please! I'm a needy girl! Seriously~**


	9. Chapter 9

Yin Yang Metamorphosis.

 **Author Notes(Mako): Hollllyyyyyyyyyy crapppppp~ I am so dramatic teehee, lets see where my crazy imagination goes shall we? I do not own Pokemon~**

 _Last time on Yin Yang Metamorphosis..._

 _She believed even now that she was a monster. For 100 years she's felt that she had sinned, taking the lives of others to protect herself. And now takes blame for the war between her and the humans. She was broken, physically and mentally...knowing no one would understand her sorrow._

 _Kinai could no longer control his actions. Seeing her like this, it shattered his heart. 'No one deserved that, especially not her.' He tilted her tear stained cheeks towards him, and pressed his lips towards hers, tasting the salt. **"Damn...we fell hard...didn't we Kinai."**_

Present-3rd P.O.V

Neither knew how long they were there in that position. But by the time they parted for air it seemed like an eternity of bliss. Their eyes in a haze of emotions. Reina rested her head on his shoulder. Feeling the warmth of his arms wrapping around her body, pulling her closer.

It was a peaceful revelation. **"Well...isn't this touching."** Her eyes snapped open in an instant. She and Kinai both separated to see the grinning group behind them. Kiwi and Kiki especially. They teased the pair nonstop, as they all walk to their village.

Kinai was burning scarlet, waves of heat were surfacing from his skin. With a tiny smile, she quietly and stealthily took ahold of his hand. The heat was increasing by the second, but he gripped her hand back.

They knew they would have to talk about this eventually, but for now, both were content, openly revealing their relationship. But oh how they would learn early on that things don't always go as planned.

As a few days later, they were hit. bursts of energy hit many of the buildings throughout the village. Screams blasted all over, as people rushed for cover. Neos and his allies invaded. It had seemed that Reina had underestimated them. It had become her greatest mistake.

Night had descended, giving her choice of her form. She shouted out orders. **"All woman and children flee! Those capable of battle, transform and prepare for War!"** She changed, ignoring the pain as she became an absol. She roared.

Directing all of Neo's forces to challenge her. Many she had recognized from their previous encounter, back for revenge no doubt. Others were unfamiliar. _'Either new rookies, or replacements.'_ It mattered not who came after her.

She was quick, she was strong, and more importantly she was stubborn. As much as she and Neos hated to admit it. This scene had a similar pattern of the past. When all this trouble began. Their old scars throbbing at the memory plaguing their thoughts.

 _Flashback..._

 _ **"Neos what are you doing?!"** They had met, face to face. Tears were in her eyes as she witnessed the destruction unfolding all around her. So clearly could she hear the screams. **"Reina how could you attack the humans!? You yourself said that we should not involve ourselves with them."**_

 _She glared at his pale form. Taking in his trembling self., anger radiating through her grief. **"I never went near the humans during our isolation! Who are you to speak such accusations, especially as you and some of the others had disregarded my warnings and mingled with them anyway. All this..."**_

 _A pause in her statement. The dark typed soldier waving her hand to the bodies among them. Not moving, not breathing nor living. **"Is on you and their hands Neos."** For weeks she and he had been arguing over their relationship with the mortal beings. Neos wanting to interact and come out of hiding._

 _Reina wanting them to stay far from them. Their roles of lovers changed to enemies. And now neither could forgive the other. **"But what of before Reina? You killed a village full of people."** He struck a nerve. A viscous expression shone through her usual calm mask._

 _" **You know not the whole story Neos! And even if you did, it doesn't matter."** Her eyes had an unholy glow. **"You betrayed me, betrayed your own kind. And for that I will make your blood run as payment."** In unison both transformed._

 _They were veteran fighters, all their free time when they first met was sparring, trying to learn what their new bodies could do. And that training came out first hand. Thunder and darkness raged throughout the battlefield._

 _Claws, teeth, the elements, not a single weapon within their disposal was withheld. Neither were aware that their deadly dance had an audience as they struggled for control. Pain was so clearly evident in their irises._

 _But the time for attempting peace and finding understanding with one another had long past. Right now they had to fight. It was all they could do. At some point Neos and Reina had a good distance between each other._

 _Blood was seeping from their bodies, dripping onto the already stained ground. **"Curse!"** The combatant leaders eyes widened in shock, not expecting an interference. A dark shadowy miasma came towards the absol. **"Protect!"** She...wasn't fast enough to block the attack._

 _However...she didn't fully feel the effects of it, as it partially bounced off. Hitting another to suffer the condition. It caused a problem that no one could've ever anticipated._

 _Present..._

She wasn't prepared for him. In a flash he barreled at blinding speeds, landing on her. The full ferocious force from his Wild charge attack sent them several yards. Her normal snow white fur, turning a combination of brown and red. She grunted, doing what she could to ignore the pain.

Despite her determination she couldn't stop her sharp shriek as Neos bit her neck. **"Thunder fang!"** Electricity was discharged from his canine chompers, being injected into her body. Her howl of agony piercing both ally and enemy with a cringe.

Reina could barely keep her eyes open. The blue and yellow dog had her pinned, crimson coated his teeth as he pulled back, a slightly crazed look in his eyes. **"Any last words my dear Shadow Princess?"** He watched amused. Seeing her stubbornly attempt to move.

Her efforts to continue fighting him through her paralysis was a sight he was unused to. A rather mean smile came upon her face. **"Yes...hope to see you in Hell."** She bit down hard on his leg. Once more the two sides flinched at hearing the pained screech.

In retaliation he kicked her stomach, she coughed up blood as she was smashed back into the ground. **"I'm going to enjoy seeing you die Reina."** He opens his mouth, a ball of thunder circling around, growing larger. **"Zap Cannon!"** He had her right where he wanted her.

Pinned, weak. He was right where he wanted to be. On top, strong, with a final move ready to send her to her grave. **"Shadow Ball!"** So you can imagine his rage when he found himself hit with the dark energy, pushing him off his intended target.

Like the first time they battled someone interfered with their skirmish, this time however help came at a much needed moment. Reina tilts her dizzy head, seeing the dog of death standing, tall and proud.

Purple vapors releasing from his mouth as the light from the areas fire illuminate the bones dressed on his dark, lean, sleek form. **"Kinai."** His eyes were a beautiful black, having a blue tint to them. They were narrowed with caution.

He took long, powerful steps, blocking Reina from her opponent. **"You'll be fighting me now. I won't let you hurt her anymore you sadistic bastard."** Neos stood once more, now able to make sense of what happened.

The thunder beast laughed. **"You? That's rich. You're still new to this aren't you? Otherwise you'd be well on your way and letting me finish what I started."** Kinai growled, smoke escaping his burning mouth.

 **"If you think I'm just gonna stand around and watch you beat the shit out of Reina, then you gotta nother thing coming pal!"** They leaped, fire and lightning met, colliding and causing an explosion of destruction.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Phew, took forever but we got Kinai in Houndoom mode! And now he's bravely(or stupidly...or both) facing off against Neos. Lovers of Reina's past and present meet, and things are gonna get ugly.**

 **Well if you liked this story please feel free to fav/follow/review. Tcaho for now~**


	10. Chapter 10

Yin Yang Metamorphosis.

 **Author Notes(Mako): I got my first reviewer for this story yay! Thank you so much** Warrior4Life **my dear friend for both pokemon and dynasty warriors who also followed~** **So last time we had Kinai coming in like the bad boy hero he is! Now its Kinai versus Neos in an all out fight~ I do not own Pokemon**

 _3rd P.O.V_

They rushed at each other at blinding speeds, fire and thunder raged across the earth. Reina tried to stand, but she found herself incredibly weak, she could feel the blood trickling down every single wound.

Kinai was enraged, seeing her like that, so weak and helpless. It didn't suit her, neither did Neos smug grin, but unlike with Reina, there was something Kinai could do about That! **"Flamethrower!"** He was snout to snout with the blue and yellow dog.

So there was no evading his blast. **"Arggggg!"** The heat engulfed him penetrating through his fur. It was painful, he could feel the burning singe marks across his back. However he would not fall so easily, time and endurance has proven to help tolerate the pain.

He had to think of a different tactic, as he had the disadvantage due to his tired and burned condition. **"So who are you pup? You seem rather close to our little Princess of the Night."** He nimbly dodge a rushing horn attack.

A smirk came to his face when he noticed his eyes glow with anger. **"That doesn't matter. What Does however is me making you pay for hurting her!"** Black fur bristled as he charged again, but once more Neos was able to read his movements and get out of the way.

 **"Aww how sweet. You've decided to become her knight in shining armor. Such a shame, you seem like one hell of a guy, a pity that you chose her as a lover. Do you know what a terrible person she is? Do you know how many people that have died because of her?"** He hoped to spark a reaction of horror.

Kinai was strong, fast, intelligent, having such an ally gave Reina a huge advantage. Neos thought the boy would be an excellent warrior on his side. **"No...I don't know how many she's caused to die"** Another smug grin rose to this face.

Especially as he took notice of the dark demon mistresses ashamed expression. **"But that doesn't matter. She's told me her past, her insecurities and doubts, she's suffered for years with that guilt and pain. And gave me the privilege of having her trust and honesty ."** Irritation replaced Neos confidence.

Hearing his spouted words of loyalty. **"And who are you to speak? You've probably led just as many people both your allies and enemies to their death. Yet you refuse to take any blame for it, instead forcing all your hatred and burdens on Reina's shoulders. You're a coward in denial Neos."** It stung.

That statement struck him hard. He was a man and beast of pride, to listen to a newcomer speak of him, the almighty thunder beast a ** _'coward in denial?'_ ** Oh how it made him want to rip the hell hound apart. **"If you have any brains left you'd best shut up and walk away boy."**

He could feel his other self, his instincts of death and destruction... ready to be released. His body trembled, blasts of electricity scattered from his body, turning into bolts of static. Reina lifted her head.

Eyes widening in fear. **"Kinai get out of there! He's about to lose himself!"** Before the dark/fire dog could understand her statements Neos disappeared in a flash, a second and he was right in the houndooms face.

White fangs full of thunder plunged into his face, causing a shriek of pain. Another moment and Neo's body moved, flashing behind the still flinching fighter. **"Zap Cannon!"** The orb hit him right in the back, sending him flying. **"Ahhh...what the hell!?"** Kinai's body tensed up.

A pained whine escaped his throat. Neos was faster, more aggressive, deadly. His irises couldn't be seen, just glowing orbs of evil. His fur stuck up on all ends, pulsing with electricity. **"Son of a bitch..."** He had no chance of retaliation, Neos was too much.

The moment he would make it to his feet, Kinai would just knock him back down, deeply being crushed into the earth. Reina heard the pained agonizing screams, she tried to get up, to help, to do Something.

 ** _'That'll be us one day...'_** Her beast form whined, she wanted to be released, she wanted to fight Neos head on, to see him crushed under her claws. But unlike Neos, Reina still retained her humanity. She refused to give into her instincts.

 **"No!"** Kinai was stuck. Though he was bigger in his poke-form, he was having a hard time getting up, one of his horns got embedded into rock. **"Fuck!"** He pulled, trying to tug it out. Neos was charging up his power.

He glowed an unholy gold. His eyes flashing red. **"Kinai!"** Said houndoom was cursing. _'Move move move!'_ But it just wasn't working he was stuck there. The blue furred dog hissed out words. They could barely be understood. **"Good bye hellhound."**

 **"Magical Leaf!"**

 **"Psybeam!"**

A rainbow of colors blasted onto Neos. He howled, angling his head towards the young eevee evolutions. **"Leave them alone!"** Reina and Kinai appreciated their bravery, but both felt their hearts stop.

As Neos switched gears, his attention focused solely on the little ones. **"Naughty...naughty children."** His body trembled, jerking as he analyzed them. Both children were shaking, but stood tall, preparing themselves for a fight.

For too long they felt they had been on the sidelines, letting the adults do all the fighting and protecting them. So when the time came, they took their chance and snuck away from Mama Kanga.

 **"Much like you Reina..."** Neither the absol or houndoom liked the tone of his voice. **"Wild Charge!"** Reina didn't know how, but seeing the children scream in fright and other pokemon arriving with horrified face struck something within her.

Somehow she made it to her feet. **"Quick Attack!"** She ran, going at fast speeds, despite the pain in her body, even with the river of blood she pushed on. Rushing in front of the cowering **"Detect!"** He smashed into her, feeling the full force of the shield she created.

It became a battle of will now. **"Reina no!"** The two cursed beast struggled, both were badly injured, feeling faint from bloodloss, neither wavered however. A light blinded everyone, Neos and Reina flew into opposite ends of the sky.

Landing roughly into the ground, a small fissure forming around their crippled bodies. With an enraged growl Houndoom gave one final tug. Ripping free from the earth, he sprinted towards her body.

He panted, his breath just huffs and puffs of smoke and smog. **"Reina?"** He gently brought his muzzle down towards hers, moving her face slightly. Hoping, begging for her to return to him.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Wooo wooo another chappy done ^+^ Lots of action a ton of chaos. Please if you like this story, feel free to fav/follow/review. Tchao for now folks**


	11. Chapter 11

Yin Yang Metamorphosis.

 **Author Notes: Who shall live and who shall die!? We reveal the that in war there are no winners, just slightly more losers. Time to continue I do not own Pokemon**

 _3rd P.O.V_

A grave was made, not too many truly understood this pokemons motives and decisions. However that didn't mean people didn't mourn for this ones death. The rain that fell down in heavy drops.

Reminding those of tears, as many cried that day. So many had fallen, even though this could've been prevented. For now no one was blamed, as the people fell onto their knees, grieving, praying, finding comfort with their loved ones.

 **"Come on Reina..."** Kinai was holding his breath. It had been days since the invasion, and his beloved still had not regained consciousness. Healers had done all they could to help but now it was up to her.

He refused to leave her side, and if he did he would never be gone long. Each day and night she would shift form, he would cringe. Hearing the sounds of her bones reforming, shifting. It always sounded so painful.

After the battle, Mama Kanga explained everything to him. About her and Neos's curse. How during a fight very similar to this one, an ally of the thunder dog tried to attack Reina with a spell.

She casted a protection spell, but it already partially hit her. The curse attached to Reina and Neos, their beast selves became a separate entity within them, two separate halves of the same whole. Unable to reconnect.

Every night Reina would be able to control the form she could take, but the moment dawn would come, her beast self would take over. Which could lead to very dangerous situations, as with what happened to Neos.

 _'He lost control with his beast self, attacking ally and enemy alike. He lost his humanity and became a monster._ ' _ **"Probably another reason why she kept her distance. She didn't want to risk hurting her loved ones when she finally lost it."** _ Kinai jumped for a moment.

Before relaxing in his seat. _'I don't think I'll ever get used to you popping in and intruding my thoughts.'_ He hears a snicker. **_"I don't mind, it's funny seeing you startled."_** Kinai frowns, not at all amused.

He didn't have time to start a mental brawl with himself. As the moment he had been waiting for finally arrived. His beloved was awakening, cracking her eyes open, barely able to see.

She sucked in a pained breath as she cracked open her eyes. He sobbed, relief coursing through him. **"Thank god...just thank god."** He fell onto the side of her bed, nuzzling her hair. For a moment the two relished being in each others space. Taking the comfort of being there. But reality returned quickly.

Reina sat up with a pained groan. Kinai tried to stop her, but she fought him, and with him still in a weakened state as well, she overpowered him. It took a lot out of her as she was panting. Practically breathless.

 **"Don't try to overdo it."** Kinai wasn't as injured, but he could still feel immense pain from his encounter with Neos. He could only imagine the suffering she must be going through. **"What happened...after...?"** Her mind was still in a haze.

Memories came in bits and pieces. She squinted her eyes, trying to focus and recall. A sharp pain echoed into her skull causing her to wince. **"Neos...he died."** Mouth open, wide eyes, her expression revealing shock.

Before turning into sadness and...acceptance. With a sigh she falls onto her pillow. **"So is the fate of us all...eventually. However, to die whilst losing yourself attacking those you hate and love, unaware of your life trickling away...it's an existence worse then any other."**

 _'And something that may become of me sooner rather then later.'_ Kinai watched her as she closes her eyes, noticing her shudder and harsh intake of breath. **"Anymore casualties?"** Hope diminished at his crestfallen face. The number though small hit her hard.

 **"What will happen now Reina?"** She covers her head with her hands. Her body trembled, overwhelmed with the news, and her wounds. **"I-I don't know...those that survived returned to the humans. Probably to report what happened. And right now we're very vulnerable."** Tears dribbled onto the sheets.

They both knew, their people were in no condition to travel, there were too many injured and some were still being buried, none of them were in shape to fight should there be another attack. Even if it took them days to leave and return.

There just wasn't enough time. His hand slid into hers, startling her. She looks up, taken in by those beautiful eyes. **"We'll figure something out. No matter what I'll find a way to undo your curse and keep our friends and family safe."** His words entered her core.

The promise in his voice, the sincerity and determination. She offered him a small smile, deep inside of her she knew there was no hope for her, her fate was sealed. Despite this she knew he would be able to protect her home, should the time come that she leaves this world.

And the fact that Kinai would do what he could to help her was more then she could ever ask of him. She rests her head on his chest. **"Thank you."** His heat spread into her, warming her cold limbs.

As he wraps his arms gently around her torso. **"Get some rest Reina. You of all people need it."** For once she doesn't argue, letting herself go into the darkness that was her dreams. She sleeps in peace, knowing that it would not last long.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Ok so I'll admit this was a short chappy, and kinda a filler, ok not a filler but an aftermath of the great battle that took place. Things will probably pick up next chappy.**

 **So we're gonna cut it off here folks! Thank you so much for everyones support in this story~ If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review. Ok tchao for now everyone~**


	12. Chapter 12

Yin Yang Metamorphosis.

 **Author Notes: Another chapter has come! I hope you guys are ready~ Thank you all for reading and supporting so far! Ok so here we go I do not own Pokemon~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

He sat in his desk, the computer monitor lighting up the darkness within the room. His fingers danced on the keyboard as his mind drifted, this wasn't like him. All who knew him didn't have a doubt in their minds that something was wrong.

Many stayed far far away from the man. Not going near his scowling moody figure anymore than necessary, otherwise be at risk of being fired...or murdered. Yes he had a terrible temper when provoked.

And as of late he has been feeling rather foul. The cause being the poke-beast clan, he sighs. Oh the headaches that have been forming as of late. Despite all the reports and notes, there have been many casualties.

Neos was lost, many of his...workers, were injured, and the poke-beasts grow with both strength and number. _'It's only a matter of time before those, those, monsters come after us.'_

For years he has investigated those creatures and interacted with some of their kind. They were less than comforting, sure he managed to manipulate them to assist him, and kept his identity from the infamous Dark Queen Reina a secret.

However he was sure that his safety was at risk. It was only a matter of time before she would come. She was sure to have caught his scent by now, and all of his attempts of destroying her clan have failed.

His eyes look towards the storm raging outside. A shivering chill slid down his spine, it was only a matter of time before she came, and he knew, absolutely knew, he needed to be prepared for her. Should he let his guard down for even a second, it would be the end.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **"I'm going to fucking kill her!"** This wasn't like him, even though it still was. Mama Kanga was currently feeding the children, a sigh escaping. This didn't surprise her. **"Calm yourself Kinai, why don't you join us for breakfast?"** He dark expression was still there.

However he heeded the older woman's request, sitting right in between the children. **"Why aren't you worrying? Reina is missing!"** She offers him a smile, setting down a plate. **"This certainly isn't the first time she's left without a word. It's how she is."** Taking a fork he stabs the delicious pancakes.

The holes growing larger with each thrust. **"And this doesn't scare you?! Knowing she's out there, at risk of returning home injured, or not at all?"** He was frightfully curious, seeing how she shows no emotion of her leader and friends vanishing act.

 **"I told you this isn't the first time she's done this, yes I worry about her, but she's wiser and smarter than what most give her credit for. Age does that to a woman."** Kinai grumbles still not happy with what she did.

Miraculously within the month her injuries have fully healed, and with everyone working together, their home has been rebuilt completely. There have been no signs of the humans or rebelling poke-beasts coming either.

So now that there was peace she leaves him behind? Without word? No, no he was greatly irritated with her actions. **"Think about it this way Kinai, she's lived for over 100 years. Doing as she wished, protecting her family from any and all dangers, she's a free spirit, no one can hold her."**

He knew this, and if he was honest with himself, he'd say everyone knew it to be true **. "But...I thought...she wouldn't leave me behind."** With them being together, he figured she'd at least tell him of any plans, she had. _'Doesn't she care?'_

The normal type poke-beast pats his shoulder. Already seeing his innermost doubts **. "Understand this Kinai, Reina loves you, probably more than she ever did Neos. However, that love won't stop Reina from doing what she needs to do. Her priority is keeping you and her people safe."**

At this point his meal is torn apart. He excuses himself, taking the shredded food with him. Placing the still piping hot breakfast on the nightstand, he falls onto the mattress in frustration.

 _ **"Kinai what the fuck are you doing moping?! Get on your feet and follow her!"** _ The hybrid groaned. _'Piss off Houndoom. I'm not in the mood.'_ A growl echoed in his head, a swell of heat wrapped around his heart. _ **"I don't give a shit! Something is wrong. I can feel it and I'm not even an Absol."** _

With a sigh he sat up. It was always strange when he went into his mind, all he could see in his head was darkness and plumes of purple fog. And of course the shadowy dog form. But this time, this time it was different.

He was able to see his true form now, black sleek fur, bones and skulls dressed upon his frame, horns protruding from his head. He certainly looked like a dog from hell. **"What do you mean something is wrong?"** He saw his other form was trembling. Whether it was from fear or from rage he didn't know.

 **"I-its complicated, one of our abilities as beasts of darkness is being able to see auras of death and destruction around people. It's kinda like a warning signal saying _'hey something bad is going to happen to this person soon, fix it'_ or some other bullshit."**

The human form frowns, taking in this information. **"And your saying it was around Reina?"** His canine side snorts. **"No she was covered in rainbows and butterfrees."** Kinai's eye twitched in irritation.

Communicating with himself was always caused a headache. **"No need for the sarcasm asshole."** The comment was ignored, Houndoom was in no mood to play around today. **"Look, I saw and spoke to Reina's beast form, and she's dying, actually the both of them are. And fast..."** This was news to him.

But than came the flashback of his encounter with Neos, and then the look in her eyes when she awoke and heard news of his demise. **"Do you think the curse has something to do with this?"** Sitting on his haunches, the hell dog thought for a moment.

 **"Most likely. Both of them are separate beings inside of Reina, and like with Neos at any point in time she could lose her sanity"** He sucked in a harsh breath. **"Do you think that's why...?"** Smoke leaves the dark dogs nostrils. Creating twin rings that just floated around his face.

The sensation always made him nearly sneeze. **"You got it, she's running out of time, and if I had to guess, she rather leave this world without any loose ends."** Realization hit him hard. It was so obvious now that he sees it.

Man and beast stare at each other, they in unison announce their conclusions. **"She's going after the humans!"** But the only question is, what does she plan of doing once she's entered human territory?

Bluish black met violet. And the silent question is answered by Houndoom. **"It's up to us to find out boy. Now let's shove off already!"** This pull rushed at Kinai, forcing him back to his room, in the very same position as he left.

Hopping off the bed, he makes a dash out the door. **"Where are you going Kinai?"** His head turns over to his shoulder. **"To find Reina!"** Simple as breathing he shifted into his pokemon body, his claws sink harshly into the earth as he gains speed.

 **"Let's move it or lose it Kinai! We don't have much time to waste!"** The twin eeveelutions stare at their adopted mother, their eyes glued to the frowning woman. **"What's wrong mom?"** She plasters a smile onto her face. **"Nothings dears, it just looks like a storm is coming."**

It took a bit of coaxing but she managed to lead her children back into the house, taking a final glance behind her back to get a final glimpse of ominous clouds rolling in.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: So many chapters so little time! And so many stories, by god everytime I say I'm soon gonna be done with the series, I end up putting my foot in my mouth seeing how with the plot and my need to have things explained and detailed...it gets...super long.**

 **But oh well, that's how it goes, as always i am always appreciative of you guys who read and give support to the story~ Please feel free to fav/follow/review! Tchao for now everyone.**


	13. Chapter 13

Yin Yang Metamorphosis.

 **Author Notes: Here we go another chapter in this incredibly long story. Seriously I plan out parts of my story and when adding details and some filler so that the pacing in the story in tolerable, i get a million chapters...Will Reina and I ever find salvation!?**

 **Let's hope it's soon lol. For both our sakes! I do not own Pokemon, enjoy guys**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Shadows enveloped the skies, a harsh wind blasted all in it's wake, chills fell down both pokemon and human spines. A storm was rolling in and it was going to be a big one.

Quickly people and pokemon take shelter, nestling in their warm safe homes. Rain went splat as big fat drops, at first there was a few, before speeding up becoming a painful downpour.

When she arrived into town, the streets were empty and dark. Despite the weather it was still day, so she was unable to transform. But it was fine, no one would be able to discover her identity just yet.

Her fur was slick, her paws landed in puddles as she rushes towards her destination. She had so little time to waste, she had to hurry. Nonstop she continued her journey, unable to let her guard down for a second.

Those eyes of hers were lacking that spark, they were dull, exhaustion peaking through. She was so tired and sick of this war, grief was gripping her heart. Finally Reina lost patience of these mortal beings, their actions, her decisions, they caused so much suffering.

And so here she is, standing in front of some building covered in bars and high tech security. Her vision, it was weakening, she rested her head on the brick wall, breathing in and out for a few moments. Trying to calm her overly fast beating heart.

Cameras were roving around, recording anything suspicious. She just barely managed to hide behind a dumpster, staying out of view. Suddenly she heard voices. The backdoor by the dumpster opens, two human workers come out.

 **"Man it's really pouring, so much for a smoke break."** His companion chuckles at his misery. **"Oh well, we'll be leaving soon enough. Got any ideas why the boss is letting everyone leave early?"** Reina didn't bother hearing the rest of their conversation, she entered the now open building.

It wasn't what she was expecting when it came to finding a way in. But she wouldn't complain. It looked like a packaging business, she saw the workers packing supplies and sending them off. **"We need a dozen boxes of repels sent to the pokemart in-"** Reina padded away.

Not wanting to draw any attention to herself. She had to admit that it may've been easier to come in her human form, but it was too late to turn back. She had something she had to do, before her time was up.

Stealthily she made it to the upper floors. The scent coming stronger and stronger with every step, till at last she found herself in front of a door. She places her heated paw on the silver knob. Ice cold to the touch, she turned it.

Entering to find a man sitting on his desk, typing on his computer. He doesn't look up, or turn his gaze from the illuminated screen, but he does address the intruder.

 **"I was wondering when I'd meet you. A pleasure to be sure. Please come in."** Reina shows no emotion as she cautiously steps into the clean looking office. Her eyes scan all around her. Searching for anything suspicious.

Other then the repetitive sounds of fingers smashing buttons on the keyboard, it was an eerie silence for a couple minutes. A sigh escaped the man before he finally turned around, fingers interlaced as he studied the beast in front of him.

She wasn't anything he expected honestly. Her form reminded him of an owned and pampered pokemon, despite the rain drops dripping off her pelt. **"What has brought the 'Queen of Darkness' to my office."** Deep eyes analyzed him head to toe.

When she finally found her voice it was low, quiet, and...an etch of exhaustion rang through. **"I want this war to end. This constant bloodshed between our people has to stop."** His eyes widened in shock.

Not only was she able to speak in that form, but of all things she could've said, of all the scenarios he had expected, he didn't at all prepare for that. **"Why now do you come?"** It was a good question.

Why come now, when her people need her, when both sides were recovering from casualties? Why risk her life to come deep into enemy territory just to talk to some ceo?

 **"Because...I'm tired, tired of the constant fighting, the never ending death and injuries of loved ones. It has taken me a long time to see that enough is enough. So...I've come to make a deal with you. By day you're a ceo of a company but by night..."**

Her eyes glowed, an unholy shade of green illuminated the room. **"You're the head of this war, leader of the infamous band of thieves Team Ruin. The one in control of the army."** There was a short pause between the two.

Rain pummeled the window, but soon enough it was covered with maniacal laughter. **"Hahaha, seems I've greatly underestimated you, I can see how your kind has survived the last 100 years."** Tap tap tap. Fingers danced across his wood desk in amusement.

The changed demeanor caught Reina off guard for a second, however she narrowed her orbs for a minute. Her fangs glinting. **"I have a proposal."** He cocks an eyebrow, willing to listen for an elaboration.

 **"You force your people to stop with their onslaught, my people can go into hiding and never be a danger towards the humans..."** The human stands up now. **"Surely you can't expect me to stop a hundred year war like that! My people won't simply feel at peace and bring down their weapons."** She breathes in.

Taking as much air as she can. **"Allow me to finish. Your people stop searching and attacking my people and their homes and...in exchange I offer myself payment, more specifically my death."** Thunder and lightning clashed outside. Stunned, unable to think for a moment, the business man stands still.

Reina sighs, sitting on her haunches. **"This is the only deal I'll make mortal. I'll give you 48 hours to come to a unanimous decision with your allies...in either decision you make, realize that one way or another I AM ending this war. It's your call if you want it to end on a peaceful note."**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Whoop whoop! Instead of a totaly suicide attack, I made it a forceful compromise, or at least that's where I'm going with this! Next chappy will (hopefully) be a lot longer as we're reaching the end ladies and gents.**

 **If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as your support is always greatly appreciated. Tchao for now folks** ~


	14. Chapter 14

Yin Yang Metamorphosis.

 **Author Notes: So we're here and ready to see what Reina is going to do. Or i should say what's going to happen due to Reina's actions? Alright I do not own Pokemon.**

Last time on Yin Yang Metamorphosis...

Taking as much air as she can. **"Allow me to finish. Your people stop searching and attacking my people and their homes and...in exchange I offer myself payment, more specifically my death."** Thunder and lightning clashed outside. Stunned, unable to think for a moment, the business man stands still.

Reina sighs, sitting on her haunches. **"This is the only deal I'll make mortal. I'll give you 48 hours to come to a unanimous decision with your allies...in either decision you make, realize that one way or another I AM ending this war. It's your call if you want it to end on a peaceful note.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Kinai had a terrible feeling in his stomach, a cold chill tingled down his back. It's been several days since he left the village and the journey has taken a toll on him. However he was a man on a mission.

And when he reached the village, he could finally catch his breath, exhaustion was finally catching up to him. He needed to eat, and rest. **"Come on this way! They captured a pokebeast!"** His eyes snapped open.

It was another cloudy day, just ready to create a downpour. He followed the crowds in his human form, blending in perfectly, however unlike the mortals around him, he was in no ways enthused about the news of a captured pokebeast.

He practically swallowed a scream as he saw her, standing there, looking like absolute hell. Bruises covered her frame, her clothes torn apart, her arm bent at an odd angle. A man was holding her up, a sadistic grin on his face.

The hound human hybrid had a pretty good idea who was beating the crap out of her. Along side her was a rather tall individual, dressed in a fancy suit, his aura very calm. It unnerved Kinai...here this man was calm and content as he stood next to an abused woman.

 **"Now ladies and gentleman, this woman comes from her village of savages, pleading for the end of the horrible war we've been in for decades. The council has decided that for peace that this beast be sacrificed for the casualties inflicted."** Diverse conversations were taking place within the large audience.

 **"This is horrible! Killing that poor girl isn't going to end the war, all it'll do is anger the beasts further."**

 **"Oh please it's not like it has feelings, let it die along with the rest of its race."**

Kinai raced towards the front, his eyes blazing in rage. **"Let her go!"** The people went silent all around him, their attention no longer on the girls sacrificed. The aristocratic man raised an eyebrow.

 **"My dear boy why would I do that? She comes desiring peace and we're willing to give it to her."** Kinai spits at the mans feet. **"And how do you think her friends, her family are going to react when they find out she died for their sake? They're going to be enrage and terribly sad! Who's the monster now?"**

Quiet murmurs throughout the crowd, the man in the center of it all though hid it very well, was angry. **"You seem so...determined to defend this abomination, why?"** He looked into her eyes, seeing her silent beg, she didn't want him here.

And more then anything else, she doesn't want him in danger. Regardless of her concerns he marched her way. Ignoring the stares and whispers. **"Because I love her and if you hurt her any further, then you WILL be sorry."** His conviction proved true.

The moment he saw the man holding Reina tighten his grip, he sprang into action. Punching the man in the face at blinding speeds, taking his beloved into his arms. **"What?!"** He was moving so fast, leaping away from the men.

 **"Idiot...why did you follow me?"** His nostrils flared as he took a sharp breath. **"A good portion of reasons, wanted you safe, wanted to talk to you, make sure you didn't do anything stupid or suicidal perhaps?"** She snorted at his somewhat light tone, if she wasn't hurt she'd laugh.

Then of course guilt took control of her frame, she wanted to end it, the war, her pain, the endangerment to her people. Yet here she was being saved...again. **"Listen to me Reina, no one would want you to die like this, hell I don't think anyone even likes the thought of you dead..."**

But more importantly she was causing him pain, because she was willing to leave him behind. The human guards pulled out their guns, aiming it directly on the couple. Kinai stands protectively in front of her.

Reina was getting ready to close her eyes in exhaustion. She was so tired, ready to go to sleep and never wake up again, but her boyfriend refused. **"Stay with me love."** He growled, hot breath releasing small flames.

 **"Kill them!"** As powerful as poke-beasts were, they were no match for rapid gun fire. The bullets flew, penetrating their flesh, as the two retreated the audience of humans gasp and shriek at the horror while they fled.

The heroic rescue didn't last long. Kinai eventually fell, taking his beloved with him, Reina was atop of Kinai, his body taking the painful impact. **"I love you Kinai..."** It was the end, both of them knew this to be true now. They could feel the pull, he smiled at her.

Caressing her cheek, stroking it was his fingers. **"You really are going to be the death of me."** She huffs at him, of all times to be doing a joke. Time went tick tock, tick tock, and the two vanished from the world...never to be seen again.

 **"The end..."**

Behind him two girls giggled, before tackling him in the chair. **"Hey cut it out Kiwi, Kiki."** His daughters no longer containing your giggles, especially when they were tickled. **"Come on you two, let daddy continue his work."** He grins up at his wife.

 **"No need love, I'm already done. I got a good feeling about this story!"** She shakes her head, an amused smile on her face. **"You always say that Kinai. Now hurry up and march, it's time to eat."** He sighs, exaggerating the situation.

Not that it did anything, seeing he still had a smirk on his face. **"You really are going to be the death of me."** Reina rolls her eyes. **"Yes yes, I'm a terrible excuse for a wife."** Her daughters free themselves from their dads grasp.

 **"Mommy is the best!"** They hug her tight, their little arms wrapped around her legs. **"Mommy is not terrible."** Their parents share a laugh. **"Seriously though, the foods going to get cold."** Kiki and Kiwi sprint downstairs while Kinai rises from his seat with a stretch.

He walks over, planting a kiss on his spouses lips. They stay there a moment, a warm buzz fluttering between them. **"You really need to stop distracting me."** Arms wrapped around her. **"Don't be like that Rei. Nothing wrong with a little affection~"**

She snorts, pushing him slightly. **"Let's go romeo, it's only a matter of time before those two get into trouble. Also my mom should be here any minute."** He pouts, reluctantly following her down the stairs.

 **"Grandma Mana!"** Looks like she's already arrived, the family is all here. **"Hello dears!"** Hugs and kisses go around. **"My you all look well, hope I'm not late for dinner."** Both parents smile at the aged woman. **"Never. Glad you could make it."** After all you never know what you have until it's gone...

Finale~

 **Author Notes: Surprise~ Done and done yipee! You guys have no idea how long I've wanted to end this story, but had no idea how. A lot of plans got thought out and erased!**

 **Fortunately I found a flash of inspiration while speaking to a friend so yays! I got an ending i liked and felt satisfied with. So yes I can at last happily say that this is the end. I hope you guys liked this, because man, this has been a long and crazy ride. Tchao for now folks~**


End file.
